the logs
by HarumiLove
Summary: ahhhhh i bought Annabel Doyle's star trek (the original series) fan book and i loooveee ittt! its awesome! it's 4 panel comics of the crew based from different episodes and its crazy and fun and awesome so i got inspiration to write short dribbles on some of them if not most. In the beginning of each will be her quotes of the logs in italics. each log is one shot/chapter


ahhhhh i bought Annabel Doyle's star trek (the original series) fan book and i loooveee ittt! its awesome! it's 4 panel comics of the crew based from different episodes and its crazy and fun and awesome so i got inspiration to write short dribbles on some of them if not most. In the beginning of each will be her quotes of the logs in italics. each log is one shot/chapter

0000000000000000000

 _Captain's Log. A horrible sexy virus has found its way aboard the Enterprise. Spock was the first to be infected…_

Doctor McCoy stayed in sick bay..mainly because he was trying to fix this stupid virus but also…he just didn't want to be around all of these morons that were infected. Especially Spock.

He was so close to finding a treatment and it wasn't helping that people kept coming in and distracting him! He just thanked the stars that the Captain was also free from this mess. He didn't need a messed up Spock and Kirk. He shuddered at the thought.

Spock was ordered to stay in his quarters by Kirk and so far he has listened. Kirk's afraid that Spock may go way overboard with these new feelings that the goblin isn't used to.

And….done! Finally! McCoy help up the vile with pride. The cure! Now to spray this all over the bloody ship and get rid of this hormone filled crew!

"Doctor…."

Bones almost dropped the vile and spun around in shock.

Spock leaned back against a table using his hand for support. "I'm ready for my…. _examination_."

"You moron, you're supposed to be in your quarters! Do you want me to tell Kirk you're disobeying direct orders?!"

Spock ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh no….I've been bad."

"Okay…this is creepy.." McCoy squinted hard at the alien and tried to think of something else…a normal Spock. Not this….blank faced sex craved maniac. That's what made it so bad…his face expression is as blank as always. "Just….go back!" He held onto the vile tightly before turning around to place it back in it's holding case.

"I'm beginning to feel _illogical_ , Doctor…."

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" Bones turned around and saw Spock now laying on the table with his shirt lifted to his chest. "Dammit Spock!"

"Doctor…take me to my quarters."

"No! You stupid green blooded goblin! Just wait there while I prepare a shot…OOF!"

Spock grabbed Bones and carried him bridal style without effort.

"What he hell! Put me down!"

"Doctor I can't."

"Why the hell not?!"

Spock looked into McCoy's eyes. "My heart tells me not to."

"Oh hell no." McCoy slammed his fist against the communicator on the wall. "KIRK!:

"Jesus…what Bones? Why are you so loud?"

"KIRK listen! Spock is taking me hostage I think he's going to take me to his room – Save me! The cure is done it just needs to be prepared for a shot -!" The Vulcan's hand muffled McCoy's voice. "Do not worry Captain. I shall take….excellent care of the Doctor."

There was some distant yelling and struggle before things went quiet. Kirk smirked and stood up. "Scotty, you have the bridge."

"Aye Captain!"

00000000000000000000

Kirk made it to Spock's quarters…taking his time and gently knocked. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Yes-"

"SHUT UP SPOCK KIRK GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Oh alright Bones..you're no fun…" With a pout Kirk opened the door to find a shirtless doctor on the bed with Spock hovering over. "Well, this would make an excellent Christmas card."

McCoy gritted his teeth. "Kirk if you don't fix this I swear I'll make your life a living hell."

"Yikes. Fine." He walked over to Spock who was too busy trying to take off the Doctor's pants and gave him the shot. "Happy?"

"uugh! No! Now he's unconscious on me – get him off!"

"Nah." Kirk walked back to the door. "Bye bye!" With a wave and a devilish smile he left.

"DAMN YOU KIRK!"

0000000000000000000

tbc


End file.
